


Night In

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: Original Peice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: A sweet sword Lady and a Sweet bug lady have a nice night. For Tiddy. Happy belated birthday.





	Night In

Frikiyya stood outside of the tavern with a bit of a frown painted over her face. She knew what was inside but it didn't mean she really wanted to go deal with it. It was often after long days at the road that she found herself in the presence of an open bar door. Her partner wasn't the smartest in the department of finding a suitable hobby outside of battle. She entered the tavern to see her large partner as she had suspected, drunk and talking up a storm. 

“A-And then my wonderful Fig stabbed him like a roticery chicken!” There was loud laughter from all the parties at the table about her Cutlip. The furry monstrocity was laughing and banging her fist against the table while they all laughed. Frikiyya approached them with a calm demeaner before grabbing her partner by the arm.  
“It is time to go, Cutlip...” She said as she went to drag her partner away from the crowd of now frowning patrons. It really was time for them to go to bed in the inn.   
“But my sweet Fig! I was just starting to marvel them with tales of our excapades!” Cutlip said excitedly. She was grinning excitedly. Fig's heart did a small flip at the sight of that big grin.  
“It is time for bed.” She said calmly. 

There was a short farewell as she carefully lead her love down the road to the inn. It was little to no trouble as she pulled her into their room. Cutlip fell directly onto their bed, letting out a big yawn as she curled up on top of the sheets. Fig disarmed herself, carefully putting her weapons ontop of a small dresser. She smiled gently as she sat by her lover.  
“If you're quite done, I'd like to lie down now.” She forcibly pushed the bearbug over, tucking herself under the blankets. She smiled gently as Cutlip moved closer and wrapped her strong arms around the other.   
“Goodnight, dear..” Fikiyya muttered gently, getting a muffled reply from the large one on top of her. Fig blew out the candle on the bedside carefully and snuggled a little closer to the big lug. Cutlip always smelled like alcohol. It was a comforting smell all together.


End file.
